Island of the Demon Women
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Part 2 of the Girls Turn series. The Girls are asks to help a friend of Legend Matrix who is a queen of an island full of women but there's a bad queen trying to take over demon women for her own purpose. Will the Girls stop this queen?
1. Part 1

Island of the Demon Women

Part 1

I don't own anyone or anything but TMNT Girls and the Women of the Island

The Girls were training with Genkai and Splinter at Genkai's Compound with Hotoki watching and drinking tea.

"Girls, you want to be faster or your enemies will beat you in battle." Genkai hollers.

"Yes, Master Genkai, "The Girls replies back as they were fighting a dummy.

"Now, Girls, watch out for flying enemies." Splinter spoke as the costumed helpers were flying around.

The Girls kick all of the flying enemies.

"Now it's time for a lesson in spotting an invisible enemies and when you are blinded in battle." Splinter explains as he puts blindfold on each of the girls.

"What does this teach us, Master Splinter?" Ninji asks.

"How to detect an enemy."

"Who's our enemy we need to detect?" Tami asks.

"Someone closer than you think." Splinter hints.

"It must be the boys." Kiri squeals excitedly as does the other girls

"No, it's not the boys." Genkai groans.

"Aww!" The girls pout.

"Stay focus, young ones." Splinter reminds them.

"Ok," The Girls say as the shadowed enemy attacks the girls.

The Shadow Kicks Kiri to Yukina and both falls down. The Shadow kicks Ninji toward Botan cause them to fall, then Shizuru tries to spot the shadow and grabs the shadow but the shadow grabs her arm swing here over and slams toward Tami. Then the Shadow picks up Keiko and throws her toward Sashe who then falls down toward the ground and all of the girls were on top of each other.

"Great, we were defeated by whom?" Ninji asks as she took off the blind fold and it revealed to be…

"Legend!" The Girls yells in shock as they saw Legend Matrix.

"You thought it was the boys didn't you." Legend replies.

"Yes."

"Well, I need your help, girls."

"What's the problem?" Ninji asks.

"I have the problem." A voice says as it came up from Genkai's Temple coming toward the girls

"Girls, I like to introduce Gail, the Queen of Demonzon." Legend replies.

Gail had light brown hair, elf like ears, she had a queen outfit which was royal purple, it was ripped and she had high heel shoes which were the same color.

"Demonzon? Where's that?" Kiri asks.

"It is island that is far away from the rest of Demon World only Demon Women live there." Gail replies.

"It's like my home." Yukina replies.

"Yes, but unlike the ice maidens' world ours doesn't float." Gail explains.

"What the Problem, Gail?" Sashe asks.

"My half-sister, Queen Dragna, has taken over my kingdom and plans try to take over the rest of Demon world by ruling it with an iron fist and enslaving all who oppose her."

"Oh, no." Keiko chirps out.

"Well, I originally came for the boys but I remember men aren't allowed on my island." Gail explains.

"Well, we'll help queenie, the best way we can." Shizuru replies confidently.

"Let's go." Botan replies.

Meanwhile on the Demonzon

"That's right, my slaves, and work faster!" Queen Dragna orders.

Queen Dragna looks like a Dragon with a black gothic like dress that look more like a queen's dress she has a staff that has a heart shaped crystal beside her.

"Queen Dragna, your half sister has escaped from sight." A female voice states in commander like voice.

"You let her get away!" Queen Dragna yells in anger as she used her staff to turn her guard into liquid substance to add into a vase. "Now, don't fail me again. Serpentae, come here."

Serpentae comes and she looks like Medusa in snake form including the snake like hair. Has the body of snake and human like hands has a gold warrior outfit.

"Yes, My lord." Serpentae replies.

"Find my half sister, Gail, before she gets help." Queen Dragna says.

"My Lord, "A female voice calls.

"What is it, Lionetta?" Queen Dragna calls as Lionetta came closer

Lionetta looks like a female lion that had gold warrior outfit on.

"My Lord, your half sister is on her way back toward Demonzon." Lionetta replies.

"Oh, good." Queen Dragna replies.

"But she brought help from the other world."

"Those Detectives and Ninja Turtles."

"No, she brought their girlfriends."

"Good, I'm going to use them to help out."

Queen Dragna laughs.

Meanwhile

"Are we there, yet?" Kiri asks.

"NO!" Ninji replies annoyed.

"We're almost there, girls." Gail says as they got to the Demonzon. "We are here, girls."

Girls gasp in shock to see Demonzon with Tropical trees and a castle.

"We must be careful because Dragna could be sending her warriors after us." Gail warns.

"Ok." Girls replies as they pull out their weapons.

The Bush rustles

"What's that?" Tami asks.

"It came from that bush." Keiko points out as the girls got closer.

"Don't hurt us please." A young girl's voice pleads.

"We won't go back anywhere with you, Queen Dragna." Another voice states seriously.

"We're not Queen Dragna." Kiri replies.

"How do we know you're not her warriors?" The second voice asks seriously.

"Because I'm with them, May and June." Gail replies as she recognized their voices.

"Queen Gail!" The Girls squeal as they ran to her and hugged her.

May looks like a tiger cub with a junior outfit of a warrior's and June looks like a mouse with a bow on her head also with a junior warrior outfit.

"Now, what are you two doing here?"

"We were trying to escape and we ended up here." June explains.

"Who are the women, Queen Gail?" May asks. "They are human and mutants."

"These are the girlfriend of the famous spirit detectives and ninja turtles."

"I'm Keiko." Keiko introduces.

"I'm Botan." Botan introduces.

"I'm Yukina." Yukina introduces.

"I'm Shizuru." Shizuru introduces.

"My name's Sashemie, Sashe for short." Sashe introduces.

"Mine's Hikiri, Kiri for short." Kiri introduces.

"I'm Ninjara, Ninji for short." Ninji introduces.

"I'm Tamarei, Tami for short." Tami introduces.

"Hi," May and June replies.

"Now that's done we must get to that castle." Gail points out as she points to the castle.

The Girls start walking

From a high tree

"Well, well they're here." Lionetta reports. "Serpentae, get ready they're coming toward you now."

"Good," Serpentae replies as she got her troops ready.

"So, do you girls have strength like you boyfriends?" May asks.

"We do." Shizuru replies.

"Are powerful as them?" June asks.

"Not quite." Botan replies as arrows came toward the two young girls.

"May and June, watch out!" Yukina yells as she blocks them with her ice shield.

"What's going on?" Keiko asks.

"It's Queen Dragna's warriors." Gail replies.

"That's right and this time you won't escape." Serpentae states. "We'll also have the girlfriends of the Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles."

"No, you won't!" Ninji yells as she threw her sais at Serpentae and her warriors.

"We will." Serpentae replies. "Attack!"

The Female Warriors attack the girls

"Spirit Gun," Keiko call outs as her index finger glows and shot at the warriors.

"Icicle shards." Yukina calls out as icicles shoot out from her palms.

"Spirit Arrow!" Shizuru calls out as she shot golden arrows at the warriors.

Botan was slashing at the warriors with her sword causing the warriors to back up.

Kiri throws her nunchucks at charging warriors causing them fall.

Tami throws her bo and trips more of the warriors.

Sashe uses her sword to knock the weapons and shield off the warriors.

Meanwhile Queen Dragna was watching on her crystal ball.

"Hmm, these girlfriends are as strong as my warriors. I have an idea when they come here I'll make them warriors instead of capturing them." She replies.

The Girl finally beat the warriors and starts walking again.

"That was awesome!" May states excitedly.

"Thanks." The girls reply.

They get to the castle

"Alright, Dragna, come out." Ninji states seriously as all the girls were ready for attack.

"On the contrary, girls, why don't you come in?" Queen Dragna replies as she uses her staff to magically pull the all of the girls in the castle. "Now I will make you powerful women into warriors."

Queen Dragna chants a spell that causes the Girls except Gail, May and June to hold their heads and they start glowing….

To be continued….


	2. Part 2

Part 2

I don't own anyone but the queens, May and June and Demonzon warriors.

After the Girls stop glowing, all of the Girls had warriors out fits and had glowing red eyes.

"Now, Gail, your warriors are my warriors." Queen Dragna states sinisterly. "Now, Girls attack the Gail and the two junior warriors."

"Oh, no." Gail gasps as the girls came closer.

Gail took May and June and started to run.

The Girls ran after them.

"Now I will watch from my crystal." Queen Dragna replies.

Meanwhile Legend was on a boat caring a familiar friend

"I brought you just in case the girls need help." Legend states to the friend.

"Ok," the friend replies.

"I must leave now I'm not allowed on this island but you are." Legend as he left.

"Now, I better find the girls I know they're going to need my help." The voice replies.

Back to Gail, May June and the Possessed Girls

"We have to run, May and June." Gail states as she held the girls tightly in hand.

But then Gail trip over a rock and falls.

"Queen Gail!" May and June gasp inn shock running back to her.

"No, May and June keep running, I'll be ok." Gail tells them.

"We won't leave you!" May cries out strongly.

"We have to." June replies as they both ran off.

The Girls captures Gail and takes her back to Queen Dragna and May and June follow them.

"Well, Sister, now you become part of my plan." Queen Dragna replies sinisterly as she turns Gail into same liquid she had a vase.

May and June gasp in horror.

"No, Queen Gail." June cries.

"I'll get Queen Dragna, myself." May states strongly as she jumps down to toward Dragna.

"No, May." June yells softly as came down with her.

"Give up, Dragna." May yells out in anger.

"It's the brats! Get them!" Queen Dragna orders.

The Girls come closer and May and June run off.

Keiko index finger glows and shoots at the younglings. Yukina shoots icicle at them as well. Shizuru shoots her arrows at the girls. Botan comes closer and starts swing her sword at younglings. The Turtle girls threw their weapons at them as well.

"May, what do we do?" June asks scared.

"I don't know." May replies in the same tone.

The Girls came closer to May and June but All 8 Girls were kicked by a mysterious person. The 8 Girls looked around to see who had kicked them but they get flip over quickly by the person again. The Girls were out cold.

"Who saved us?" June asks.

"I did." The voice replies calmly.

"Who are you?" May ask confused.

"April O'Neil, I'm the girls' other friend." April replies.

"You saved us but who brought you here?" June asks.

"A friend of mine." April replies.

"Can you help us save our queen and your friends, Miss April?" May asks.

"Of course, Girls, We need to get the girl out of the trance and friend gave me this to help the girls just in case."

April shows a crystal that glows and an energy beam shoots at the girls and turns them back to normal.

"What happened?" Keiko asks.

"You under a trance from Dragna." May replies.

"But she saved you." June replies as points to…

"April!" The Girls gasp excitedly.

"Hi, Girls, need help I see." April replies.

"Yeah." Ninji replies.

"Where's Gail?" Kiri asks.

"Queen Dragna turned her into goop and put into the vase." May replies.

"What so important about the vase, May?" Tami asks.

"If you get enough life in the vase it grants any Queen powers beyond imagining."

"We have to stop Dragna before uses that vase." Shizuru states seriously.

"Right!" The Girls state as they ran off to the castle.

Meanwhile Dragna was chanting and all of the liquid in the vase came and swarmed around her. "Now I have all the power in the world."

"Not yet, Queen Dragy," Ninji states strongly as she threw Sais at the vase and knocks it down from the stand it was on.

"You're too late; I have the power that you all could dream of." Queen Dragna replies cackling.

"Then we'll do this." Keiko replies as all of the girl power up combine their spirit energy's together to make a powerful blast that hit Dragna and releases everyone from the liquid and makes Queen Dragna weaker.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Queen Dragna screams but the liquid suck up Dragna and swirls like a tornado and goes back into the Vase.

"You guys did it." April replies as the younglings cheers.

"Well, done, girls." Gail replies.

"Queen Gail!" May and June yells excitedly.

"Now, my subjects take Lionetta and Serpentae and the other traitors to the dungeon." Queen Gail asks her warriors who took the bad girls away. "Since Lionetta taught warriors but she is locked away, I'm going to let May and June leave the Island to be trained by the Great Genkai."

"Yeah!' May and June scream excitedly."

It was later on and the Girls were training blindfolded by Splinter while May and June were being trained by Genkai.

"Girls, now you have fight enemies." Splinter states.

The Girls go into fighting stances while blindfolded. Keiko tries to kick but her kick was quickly blocked and she felt someone kiss her.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screams excitedly as she took off her blindfold and saw Yusuke.

Yukina tries to kick as well but before she tried she was picked up and kissed.

"Kazuma!" Yukina replies excitedly as she took off her blindfold as saw Kuwabara.

"What's going on?" Botan asks but she trip and was caught. "Who?"

She takes off her blindfold and sees…

"Hiei!" She shouts as she hugs him and he kisses her.

Shizuru tries to punch but was block by hand and was kissed too.

"Kurama!" Shizuru replies excitedly take off her blindfold seeing Kurama.

Sashe tries to kick but was stop by a kiss. "Leo?" She takes off her blindfold and sees Leo and kisses back.

Kiri was grabbed instantly and felt a kiss from… "Mikey!" She shouts as she jumps in Mikey's arms.

"I don't know…" Tami starts to say but a kiss stops her. "Donny?" She takes off the blindfold and saw Don.

"You girls are…" Ninji states but stops as she felt a kiss from "Raph!" She hugs him tightly.

"Wow, we get to meet the famous Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles." May replies.

"Aww! This is so romantic." June swoons.

The Girls kissed their boyfriends as everyone watched.

The End!


End file.
